The pleasure to love you!
by SaNtOrY AnGeL
Summary: Un fic.. escrito por un HOMBRE! Yuki es un príncipe y shu su sierviente incondicional por que no dejas de jugar cuando creces.. solo cmabias de juguetes... Una cosa, este programa esta loco, así que en el cap 2 está también el 1, bueno pero actualize ¿no?
1. La vida es una ruleta

The pleasure to love you

By AnGel SaNtOrY

Aclaratoria:

Antes de todo, esta historia se hace en un reino muuuuy lejano, en la actualidad (¿dónde habré oído eso? ) Bien prosigamos… Pues si es un reino en dónde hay sirvientes y toda la cosa y x supuesto un rey; presentaremos a un Shuichi más fuerte, caprichoso e inteligente . Y a Yuki pues un poco más (no se como decirlo…pp.). Lo que si es que tanta frialdad que me presenta, me congela: o Ahora si sigan leyendo…

**Chapter 1: **

The pleasure to love you

AnGeL SaNtOrY

Cap. 1

En las largas y hermosas calles del reino de Sapphire (así o más original el nombre) se podía ver a un chico de 19 años vestido elegantemente: un pantalón pegado azul marino unas botas que se veían cómodas, un especie de cinto de tela azul que sujetaba su camisa blanca, y tenía un especie de morral y la correa de esta estaba cruzando desde su hombro izquierdo y el morral terminaba en su cadera del lado derecho; encima de eso tenia una especie de capa de seda azul llena de bordes dorados y algunos diamantes incrustados en la extensión de esta de la capa se veía liviana, que según trataba de "cubrir" su identidad. Caminaba rápido, más bien casi se ponía a correr, tenía muy poco para comprar todo lo que el rey le había encargado, eso hizo que la capucha que traía cayera sobre sus hombros dejando a la vista su largo y sedoso cabello rosa que estaba amarrado con un listón azul en una cola de caballo alta, además dejaba ver a unos lindos ojos amatistas, preocupados pero a la vez alegres.

-Hola Shindou-Kun-

-Buenos días, Shindou-san-

-Buenos días…Me saluda al rey-

-Que le vaya bien-

Así y otros saludos recibía de parte de la gente del pueblo (¿ven, el x que de la capa?) que lo veían caminar, no tenía tiempo de… perder el tiempo --U así que solo les respondía con sonrisas y seguía caminando.

Le había servido desde pequeño al rey, más bien toda su familia le había servido a él, o eso fue lo que le dijeron, porque su familia lo dejo cuando tenía apenas 2 años; sus padres y su hermana, murieron cuando fueron a la ciudad de Londres, fueron asaltados y asesinados; le ponía la piel de gallina al pensar en eso; desde el momento en que le contaron esa historia se le habían quitado las ganas de ir a la ciudad.

Pero el rey decidió quedarse con Shu y no mandarlo a un orfanato, por eso se puso a su servicio y le tiene gran aprecio.

Llego a su destino, entró a la tienda. –Hola, buenos días- Dijo mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

-¡Ha!!!! Shindou-kun, que gusto verlo por aquí- Respondió el empleado alegremente.

-Sip, solo vine por vino- En cuanto se dio cuenta ya tenía a todos los mejores vinos en el mostrador, no podía negarlo, tenía suerte (a veces) de ser la mano derecha del rey; Todo era más rápido, fácil y accesible.

-Mmmm….- Se colocó un dedo índice en su barbilla mientras miraba las botellas.

-Disculpe… Shindou –san-

-¿Si?- Levantó la vista

-Se corre el rumor de que va a llegar el primogénito del rey ¿Es verdad?-

-HE... pues si, va a llegar hoy en la noche y se ofrecerá una fiesta con los amigos y familiares, la verdad ¡¡¡ni siquiera lo recuerdo!!! A por cierto… Me llevaré todos.- Decía mientras sonreía

-To… ¿todos?-

-Hai, necesito que los lleven al castillo en lo que yo arreglo lo que me falta-

-Si, enseguida.- El señor le sonrió, Shindou siempre era así de alegre y sofisticado, pero…

Ya estaba por salir. –Ha... Este ¿Cuánto es?- Dijo mientras se colocaba una mano tras la nuca y sacaba la lengua

Como siempre alegre, sofisticado y distraído.

Salió después de pagar la cuenta, ahora tenía que ir a las otras tiendas para checar que todo fuera mandado correctamente, y después ver todos los arreglos del castillo.

70 minutos después…

Antes de salir de la florería en dónde había mandado a hacer los arreglos se puso correctamente su capa

-Por fin, ahora tengo que regresar al castillo, tengo que poner todo en orden para la fiesta de esta noche, cuando llegue el príncipe-

Decía para si, en realidad no sabía como era el príncipe, según el rey si se conocían, pero como era muy pequeño tal vez no se acordaba además que el rey le contó que era un poco extraño y solía ser muy poco amigable. Salió de sus pensamientos, había llegado hasta una biblioteca… Dudó en entrar, pero no podía vivir sin leer un libro, el último que leyó lo había terminado hacía más o menos 2 días –Buenas…- Dijo al momento en el que entraba, y se dirigía cabía un estante de respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa de parte de la señora, la biblioteca estaba vacía como casi siempre ¿acaso a las personas ya no le llaman la atención los libros? Suponía que no con eso del Internet

Había demasiados libros los cuales ya había leído. –Etto… Disculpe, ¿han llegado nuevos libros? –

-Mmmm, ayer llegó uno, permítame- Dijo la señora mientras los buscaba, Shu solo sonrió, pero una voz le llamo la atención.

-Y ese milagro chibi- Y "esa" persona le tocó en hombro, Shu solo se dio la vuelta

-Hiro-chan!!! Hoyayo, ESTE…- Le iba a preguntar algo pero Hiro lo interrumpió

-Si, si como te reconocí, pues ya sabes como es mi intuición- Y le guiña el ojo

-últimamente he estado muy ocupado con lo de la fiesta por eso no he podido ir a visitarte-

-Si supongo-

En eso la señora regresa con el libro que le había dicho

-Perdona por la tardanza es que todavía estaba empacado-

-Sip, no se preocupe- La señora le estira el libro y este lo coge

-Es nuevo, de un autor muy conocido se llama Yuki Eiri- Dice Hiro

-Hiroshi ¿ya terminaste con tus quehaceres?- Pregunta la señora que atendió a Shuichi

-Si tía, además solo vine ver a Shu-chan-

-¿Shu-chan?- La señora voltea a ver al pequeño que se encontraba a su lado, -Shu-chan, no te había reconocido- Y lo abraza fuertemente a Hiro y a Shu les aparece una gota en la frente, cuando lo deja de abrazar -¿Quieres pasar a la casa?- Le dice la señora amablemente

-Me encantaría pero tengo un poco de prisa por los arreglos de la fiesta…-

-A si; se han corrido los rumores de que el hijo del rey vendrá, me gustaría conocerlo- Decía Hiro

-Pues si quieren pueden venir al castillo, serán mis invitados- Y les sonríe

Despues Hiro con cara de chibi –Arigato Shu-chan-

-Aquí la que debería emocionarse más soy yo tu siempre has ido a visitar a Shu al castillo desde niño- Decía la tía de Hiro.

-Bueno los espero, ¿Cuánto es?-

-No es nada, bueno si dame un beso y ve con cuidado chibi- Le dice la tía de Hiro mientras ponía a mejilla para que Shu la besara

-¿Arigato! muuuuuuuuuuuua!!- y le da un sonoro besito en la mejilla –Bye, bye- Salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, se detuvo afuera de esta para meter el libro en su morral y siguió corriendo.

-Siempre es… así- Suspiró Hiro mientras su tía volaba encima de él (x cierto la tía de Hiro considera a Shu como su hijo, no crean que le gusta)

Shuichi era muy amigo de Hiro, desde el primer día en que lo habían llevado a conocer esa biblioteca fue que lo conoció; estaba a cargo de su tía ya que sus padres lo habían abandonado para irse a la ciudad, al parecer a él no le importaba mucho podía sentir que era feliz y ahora con Shu pues lo era más. A pesar de que shu siempre estaba rodeado de lujos su carácter era tierno y dulce, pero con cierta madurez.

Ahora si, gracias al cielo, había llegado al castillo. Era todo de piedra y algunos adornos de oro puro como las perillas o manijas de las puertas lo cual causaba que a veces fuera muy frío, los jardines estaban llenos de todo tipo de rosas, según el rey eso fue porque a su esposa le encantaban, los jardines dejaban un largo camino paralelo desde la entrada principal hasta la entrada del castillo y claro con lámparas estratégicamente puestas en el piso además de unas fuentes que estaban a los lados del camino dándole un toque romántico y encantador, además de que había 4 grandes torres cada una con un ventanal y su respectivo balcón, y después seguía toda la longitud del castillo, y atrás de esta mas jardín y una de las 2 albercas que había en el, (bueno más adelante les diré más sobre el castillo) y más allá una rejas

Se quito la capa y los guardias en seguida le dejaron pasar abriendo las grandes rejas.

-Gracias-

Fue lo único que dijo y empezó a caminar por los largos jardines para entrar al salón del castillo. Abrió la puerta que era un poco pesada por ser de madera y con adornos de oro, sonrió al ver los arreglos, entró y cerró la puerta todos los sirvientes lo observaron – Shindou-san- El mayordomo principal se acercaba a él –Que bueno que ya llegó, necesitamos su ayuda en la cocina-

-Si, a mí también me da gusto verlo Mr. Alfred - Decía mientras el mayordomo lo jalaba de la muñeca hasta la cocina. Cuando los 2 entraron todos los cocineros vieron a Shuichi

-A… este... bueno ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo un poco nervioso, después todos los cocineros y algunos meseros hablaban al mismo tiempo que era imposible entender

-HABER ¿POR QUE TANTO ESCÁNDALO?- Gritó Alfred, todos dejaron de hablar –Ahora, si más tranquilos explíquenle a Shindou-san sus dudas- Dijo ya tranquilamente y salió peor la puerta de la cocina dejando a Shu solo con la servidumbre

En eso una mesera empezó a hablar –Shindou-kun, ya trajeron los vinos… ¿En donde los ponemos?-

-No, déjenlos aquí en la cocina, que los metan en los refrigeradores y cuando sea el brindis lo empezamos a servir-

-Shindou-san, ¿En que bajilla serviremos?- Dijo otro empleado

-Mmmm… Utilizaremos las bajillas de plata-

-¿Que uniforme vamos a usar?

-El uniforme será el azul marino con blanco para que combine con los arreglos-

-Ya llegaron los manteles-

-Hai, los manteles más grandes que son los azules van primero y los blancos van encima de estos-

-Al igual que los arreglos de flores ya están aquí-

-¡¡HA!!! Se me había olvidado, los arreglos que están en floreros serán los centros de mesa y las flores que sobran se las darán a los caballeros cuando entren con su pareja- Sonrió –A y quiero una mesa extra pero que sea pequeña, por favor-

Y así y más preguntas fueron respondidas por Shuichi, ya una vez todo aclarado salió pesadamente otra vez hacia el salón, en dónde ya habían puesto las mesas redondas alrededor del salón dejando espacio libre en la entrada para pasar, y enfrente de todas las mesas, se encontraban limpiando las sillas del rey el príncipe que se encontraban en una tarima; además de que ya había puesto los adornos de listones y en los ventanales que brillaban ya que fueron limpiados con mucha cautela de que no quedara ni una sola mancha habían unos grandes moños azules en ellos, el salón se veía perfecto, miró hacia arriba, los candelabros ya estaban más limpios que de costumbre, seguía caminando pero por estar mirando hacia arriba cocho contra algo, más bien contra alguien

-Señor Shindou, el rey lo busca, está en su habitación- Respondió Alfred con el debido respeto sin inmutarse por el golpe, mientras que Shuichi hace un sonoro Auuuuuucccchhhhhh!! Y luego se lleva su mano hacia su cabeza.

- gomen, y si gracias por el recado- Salió corriendo, caminaba por los pasillo, realmente estaba cansado, con pesadez tocó la puerta del rey

-¿puedo pasar su majestad?-

-Adelante-

Abrió la puerta cautelosamente y después entró a la lujosa habitación y se acercó ne dónde el rey estaba tomando su té (no se porque, pero las rimas salen solitas)

-Me... dijo Alfred que me necesitaba, su majestad-

-Siempre, eres igual, Shu-chan, no me trates de "su majestad" eres como un hijo para mí- Shu solo se sonrojo un poquito, jamás había tuteado al rey –Bueno, eso me demuestra que eres un chico obediente; supondrás el motivo de mi llamado- Shu solo asintió; el rey se llevó la taza de té y le dio un sorbo para después dejarla la taza en la mesa y levantarse para dirigirse hacia el balcón dándole la espalda a Shu; y colocó sus manos en su espalda entrelazándolas –Te llame porque como sabes mi sucesor va a venir y quiero que se sienta lo más cómodo posible en su estancia ya que él es muy especial- El rey hizo una pausa y vio a Shu dándose la vuelta y se dirigió a él

-Señor, pondré todo mi empeño para que los empleados lo atiendan como se merece-

-Todavía no termino... bueno, además de que hagas eso, quiero que seas tú personalmente él que lo atienda – Y coloca su mano derecha en un hombro de izquierdo de Shu –Contigo, de seguro no se quejara- Y la da 2 palmadas en el hombro

-Si, yo mismo me encargaré-

-Shu-chan, mi primogénito no es como Mika o Tatsuha, pero yo se que tu vas a lograr que su estancia sea placentera- Se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia su anterior asiento

-Haré todo lo posible, con su permiso- Y se volvía a dirigir hacia la puerta pero la voz del rey lo detuvo – Esta noche... quiero que te veas fabuloso-

-Si su majestad- Abre la puerta un poco desconcentrado, pero bueno. Ya en el pasillo, camina pesadamente hacia su habitación, abre la puerta, entra, después la cierra con seguro y aspira el aroma de su habitación; hacía viento; puesto que las ventanas del balcón estaban abiertas se dirigió para cerrarlas les puso seguro y después recorrió la bella cortina de seda blanca; pero todavía una duda tenía en su mente ¿Por que el rey dijo que se tenía que ver fabuloso? La verdad no lo entendía. Miró su reloj eran las 5:43 PM y la fiesta comenzaría a las ocho, tenía tiempo para arreglarse bien y terminar con todo; primero se daría un baño. Se quitó la capa y su morral además del reloj los cuales los dejo sobre su escritorio en dónde tenía una pc portátil que tenía una luz verde chiquita que indicaba que ya estaba cargada totalmente, la desconectó no se entendía si tanto odiaba la tecnología porque por eso la gente ya no era tal cultural, auque no estaba en contra del avance el hombre, cada día se hacía la vida más fácil y deterioraba el ambiente, pensó, ¿que más faltaría? después en el futuro ¿algo que fuera por los humanos al baño? Sonrió ante sus tontos pensamientos.

Fue hacia el baño en dónde empezó a llenar la tina con agua tibia y le echo unos perfumes de rosas y jabones para que fuera haciendo espuma. Volvió hacia su habitación abrió su armario y sacó un traje negro lo acomodó en la cama después volvió a su armario pasa sacar una camisa blanca y por último un calzado negro. Se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no aplastar su vestuario empezó a quitarse la botas y después los pantalones y su camisa; sin duda se vería genial

Mientras tanto en un avión que estaba cerca de aterrizar en Inglaterra….

No entendía el porque ¿acaso con su vida que llevaba no le bastaba? Ahora sus "responsabilidades" lo estaban esperando, pero tal vez en su desdichada suerte tendría un poco de "aventura" podría ir de allá para acá, comer y tomar cosas frescas, respirar el aire sin smock, mandar a la servidumbre para todo, montando en caballo, no esperen regresen el disco ¿montando a caballo? ¿Aire fresco? Mejor ni pensar en ello, sin duda extrañaría los cines, restaurantes y centros comerciales. Suspiró, y se dejo caer pesadamente en el vidrio del avión; solamente deseaba que esa pesadilla terminara, pero él nunca pensó que en esa pesadilla… descubriría… que cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor

Continuará.

Notas: ¡Dejen sus reviews!!!

atte.: El ojiazul AnGeL SaNtOrY


	2. Una sola palabra puede desmoronar

The pleasure to love you

By AnGel SaNtOrY

Un fic… ¡Escrito por un HOMBRE! Yuki es un príncipe y Shu "su sirviente incondicional" ¿cumplirá con sus deseos? . Por que no dejas de jugar cuando creces… solo cambias de juguetes…

Aclaratoria:

Antes de todo, esta historia se hace en un reino muuuuy lejano, en la actualidad (¿dónde habré oído eso? ) Bien prosigamos… Pues si es un reino en dónde hay sirvientes y toda la cosa y x supuesto un rey; presentaremos a un Shuichi más fuerte, caprichoso e inteligente . Y a Yuki pues un poco más (no se como decirlo…pp.). Lo que si es que tanta frialdad que me presenta, me congela: o Ahora si sigan leyendo…

**Chapter 1: **

The pleasure to love you

AnGeL SaNtOrY

Cap. 1

En las largas y hermosas calles del reino de Sapphire (así o más original el nombre) se podía ver a un chico de 19 años vestido elegantemente: un pantalón pegado azul marino unas botas que se veían cómodas, un especie de cinto de tela azul que sujetaba su camisa blanca, y tenía un especie de morral y la correa de esta estaba cruzando desde su hombro izquierdo y el morral terminaba en su cadera del lado derecho; encima de eso tenia una especie de capa de seda azul llena de bordes dorados y algunos diamantes incrustados en la extensión de esta de la capa se veía liviana, que según trataba de "cubrir" su identidad. Caminaba rápido, más bien casi se ponía a correr, tenía muy poco para comprar todo lo que el rey le había encargado, eso hizo que la capucha que traía cayera sobre sus hombros dejando a la vista su largo y sedoso cabello rosa que estaba amarrado con un listón azul en una cola de caballo alta, además dejaba ver a unos lindos ojos amatistas, preocupados pero a la vez alegres.

-Hola Shindou-Kun-

-Buenos días, Shindou-san-

-Buenos días…Me saluda al rey-

-Que le vaya bien-

Así y otros saludos recibía de parte de la gente del pueblo (¿ven, el x que de la capa?) que lo veían caminar, no tenía tiempo de… perder el tiempo --U así que solo les respondía con sonrisas y seguía caminando.

Le había servido desde pequeño al rey, más bien toda su familia le había servido a él, o eso fue lo que le dijeron, porque su familia lo dejo cuando tenía apenas 2 años; sus padres y su hermana, murieron cuando fueron a la ciudad de Londres, fueron asaltados y asesinados; le ponía la piel de gallina al pensar en eso; desde el momento en que le contaron esa historia se le habían quitado las ganas de ir a la ciudad.

Pero el rey decidió quedarse con Shu y no mandarlo a un orfanato, por eso se puso a su servicio y le tiene gran aprecio.

Llego a su destino, entró a la tienda. –Hola, buenos días- Dijo mientras se acercaba al mostrador.

-¡Ha!!!! Shindou-kun, que gusto verlo por aquí- Respondió el empleado alegremente.

-Sip, solo vine por vino- En cuanto se dio cuenta ya tenía a todos los mejores vinos en el mostrador, no podía negarlo, tenía suerte (a veces) de ser la mano derecha del rey; Todo era más rápido, fácil y accesible.

-Mmmm….- Se colocó un dedo índice en su barbilla mientras miraba las botellas.

-Disculpe… Shindou –san-

-¿Si?- Levantó la vista

-Se corre el rumor de que va a llegar el primogénito del rey ¿Es verdad?-

-HE... pues si, va a llegar hoy en la noche y se ofrecerá una fiesta con los amigos y familiares, la verdad ¡¡¡ni siquiera lo recuerdo!!! A por cierto… Me llevaré todos.- Decía mientras sonreía

-To… ¿todos?-

-Hai, necesito que los lleven al castillo en lo que yo arreglo lo que me falta-

-Si, enseguida.- El señor le sonrió, Shindou siempre era así de alegre y sofisticado, pero…

Ya estaba por salir. –Ha... Este ¿Cuánto es?- Dijo mientras se colocaba una mano tras la nuca y sacaba la lengua

Como siempre alegre, sofisticado y distraído.

Salió después de pagar la cuenta, ahora tenía que ir a las otras tiendas para checar que todo fuera mandado correctamente, y después ver todos los arreglos del castillo.

70 minutos después…

Antes de salir de la florería en dónde había mandado a hacer los arreglos se puso correctamente su capa

-Por fin, ahora tengo que regresar al castillo, tengo que poner todo en orden para la fiesta de esta noche, cuando llegue el príncipe-

Decía para si, en realidad no sabía como era el príncipe, según el rey si se conocían, pero como era muy pequeño tal vez no se acordaba además que el rey le contó que era un poco extraño y solía ser muy poco amigable. Salió de sus pensamientos, había llegado hasta una biblioteca… Dudó en entrar, pero no podía vivir sin leer un libro, el último que leyó lo había terminado hacía más o menos 2 días –Buenas…- Dijo al momento en el que entraba, y se dirigía cabía un estante de respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa de parte de la señora, la biblioteca estaba vacía como casi siempre ¿acaso a las personas ya no le llaman la atención los libros? Suponía que no con eso del Internet

Había demasiados libros los cuales ya había leído. –Etto… Disculpe¿han llegado nuevos libros? –

-Mmmm, ayer llegó uno, permítame- Dijo la señora mientras los buscaba, Shu solo sonrió, pero una voz le llamo la atención.

-Y ese milagro chibi- Y "esa" persona le tocó en hombro, Shu solo se dio la vuelta

-Hiro-chan!!! Hoyayo, ESTE…- Le iba a preguntar algo pero Hiro lo interrumpió

-Si, si como te reconocí, pues ya sabes como es mi intuición- Y le guiña el ojo

-últimamente he estado muy ocupado con lo de la fiesta por eso no he podido ir a visitarte-

-Si supongo-

En eso la señora regresa con el libro que le había dicho

-Perdona por la tardanza es que todavía estaba empacado-

-Sip, no se preocupe- La señora le estira el libro y este lo coge

-Es nuevo, de un autor muy conocido se llama Yuki Eiri- Dice Hiro

-Hiroshi ¿ya terminaste con tus quehaceres?- Pregunta la señora que atendió a Shuichi

-Si tía, además solo vine ver a Shu-chan-

-¿Shu-chan?- La señora voltea a ver al pequeño que se encontraba a su lado, -Shu-chan, no te había reconocido- Y lo abraza fuertemente a Hiro y a Shu les aparece una gota en la frente, cuando lo deja de abrazar -¿Quieres pasar a la casa?- Le dice la señora amablemente

-Me encantaría pero tengo un poco de prisa por los arreglos de la fiesta…-

-A si; se han corrido los rumores de que el hijo del rey vendrá, me gustaría conocerlo- Decía Hiro

-Pues si quieren pueden venir al castillo, serán mis invitados- Y les sonríe

Despues Hiro con cara de chibi –Arigato Shu-chan-

-Aquí la que debería emocionarse más soy yo tu siempre has ido a visitar a Shu al castillo desde niño- Decía la tía de Hiro.

-Bueno los espero¿Cuánto es?-

-No es nada, bueno si dame un beso y ve con cuidado chibi- Le dice la tía de Hiro mientras ponía a mejilla para que Shu la besara

-¿Arigato! muuuuuuuuuuuua!!- y le da un sonoro besito en la mejilla –Bye, bye- Salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, se detuvo afuera de esta para meter el libro en su morral y siguió corriendo.

-Siempre es… así- Suspiró Hiro mientras su tía volaba encima de él (x cierto la tía de Hiro considera a Shu como su hijo, no crean que le gusta)

Shuichi era muy amigo de Hiro, desde el primer día en que lo habían llevado a conocer esa biblioteca fue que lo conoció; estaba a cargo de su tía ya que sus padres lo habían abandonado para irse a la ciudad, al parecer a él no le importaba mucho podía sentir que era feliz y ahora con Shu pues lo era más. A pesar de que shu siempre estaba rodeado de lujos su carácter era tierno y dulce, pero con cierta madurez.

Ahora si, gracias al cielo, había llegado al castillo. Era todo de piedra y algunos adornos de oro puro como las perillas o manijas de las puertas lo cual causaba que a veces fuera muy frío, los jardines estaban llenos de todo tipo de rosas, según el rey eso fue porque a su esposa le encantaban, los jardines dejaban un largo camino paralelo desde la entrada principal hasta la entrada del castillo y claro con lámparas estratégicamente puestas en el piso además de unas fuentes que estaban a los lados del camino dándole un toque romántico y encantador, además de que había 4 grandes torres cada una con un ventanal y su respectivo balcón, y después seguía toda la longitud del castillo, y atrás de esta mas jardín y una de las 2 albercas que había en el, (bueno más adelante les diré más sobre el castillo) y más allá una rejas

Se quito la capa y los guardias en seguida le dejaron pasar abriendo las grandes rejas.

-Gracias-

Fue lo único que dijo y empezó a caminar por los largos jardines para entrar al salón del castillo. Abrió la puerta que era un poco pesada por ser de madera y con adornos de oro, sonrió al ver los arreglos, entró y cerró la puerta todos los sirvientes lo observaron – Shindou-san- El mayordomo principal se acercaba a él –Que bueno que ya llegó, necesitamos su ayuda en la cocina-

-Si, a mí también me da gusto verlo Mr. Alfred - Decía mientras el mayordomo lo jalaba de la muñeca hasta la cocina. Cuando los 2 entraron todos los cocineros vieron a Shuichi

-A… este... bueno ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo un poco nervioso, después todos los cocineros y algunos meseros hablaban al mismo tiempo que era imposible entender

-HABER ¿POR QUE TANTO ESCÁNDALO?- Gritó Alfred, todos dejaron de hablar –Ahora, si más tranquilos explíquenle a Shindou-san sus dudas- Dijo ya tranquilamente y salió peor la puerta de la cocina dejando a Shu solo con la servidumbre

En eso una mesera empezó a hablar –Shindou-kun, ya trajeron los vinos… ¿En donde los ponemos?-

-No, déjenlos aquí en la cocina, que los metan en los refrigeradores y cuando sea el brindis lo empezamos a servir-

-Shindou-san¿En que bajilla serviremos?- Dijo otro empleado

-Mmmm… Utilizaremos las bajillas de plata-

-¿Que uniforme vamos a usar?

-El uniforme será el azul marino con blanco para que combine con los arreglos-

-Ya llegaron los manteles-

-Hai, los manteles más grandes que son los azules van primero y los blancos van encima de estos-

-Al igual que los arreglos de flores ya están aquí-

-¡¡HA!!! Se me había olvidado, los arreglos que están en floreros serán los centros de mesa y las flores que sobran se las darán a los caballeros cuando entren con su pareja- Sonrió –A y quiero una mesa extra pero que sea pequeña, por favor-

Y así y más preguntas fueron respondidas por Shuichi, ya una vez todo aclarado salió pesadamente otra vez hacia el salón, en dónde ya habían puesto las mesas redondas alrededor del salón dejando espacio libre en la entrada para pasar, y enfrente de todas las mesas, se encontraban limpiando las sillas del rey el príncipe que se encontraban en una tarima; además de que ya había puesto los adornos de listones y en los ventanales que brillaban ya que fueron limpiados con mucha cautela de que no quedara ni una sola mancha habían unos grandes moños azules en ellos, el salón se veía perfecto, miró hacia arriba, los candelabros ya estaban más limpios que de costumbre, seguía caminando pero por estar mirando hacia arriba cocho contra algo, más bien contra alguien

-Señor Shindou, el rey lo busca, está en su habitación- Respondió Alfred con el debido respeto sin inmutarse por el golpe, mientras que Shuichi hace un sonoro Auuuuuucccchhhhhh!! Y luego se lleva su mano hacia su cabeza.

- gomen, y si gracias por el recado- Salió corriendo, caminaba por los pasillo, realmente estaba cansado, con pesadez tocó la puerta del rey

-¿puedo pasar su majestad?-

-Adelante-

Abrió la puerta cautelosamente y después entró a la lujosa habitación y se acercó ne dónde el rey estaba tomando su té (no se porque, pero las rimas salen solitas)

-Me... dijo Alfred que me necesitaba, su majestad-

-Siempre, eres igual, Shu-chan, no me trates de "su majestad" eres como un hijo para mí- Shu solo se sonrojo un poquito, jamás había tuteado al rey –Bueno, eso me demuestra que eres un chico obediente; supondrás el motivo de mi llamado- Shu solo asintió; el rey se llevó la taza de té y le dio un sorbo para después dejarla la taza en la mesa y levantarse para dirigirse hacia el balcón dándole la espalda a Shu; y colocó sus manos en su espalda entrelazándolas –Te llame porque como sabes mi sucesor va a venir y quiero que se sienta lo más cómodo posible en su estancia ya que él es muy especial- El rey hizo una pausa y vio a Shu dándose la vuelta y se dirigió a él

-Señor, pondré todo mi empeño para que los empleados lo atiendan como se merece-

-Todavía no termino... bueno, además de que hagas eso, quiero que seas tú personalmente él que lo atienda – Y coloca su mano derecha en un hombro de izquierdo de Shu –Contigo, de seguro no se quejara- Y la da 2 palmadas en el hombro

-Si, yo mismo me encargaré-

-Shu-chan, mi primogénito no es como Mika o Tatsuha, pero yo se que tu vas a lograr que su estancia sea placentera- Se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia su anterior asiento

-Haré todo lo posible, con su permiso- Y se volvía a dirigir hacia la puerta pero la voz del rey lo detuvo – Esta noche... quiero que te veas fabuloso-

-Si su majestad- Abre la puerta un poco desconcentrado, pero bueno. Ya en el pasillo, camina pesadamente hacia su habitación, abre la puerta, entra, después la cierra con seguro y aspira el aroma de su habitación; hacía viento; puesto que las ventanas del balcón estaban abiertas se dirigió para cerrarlas les puso seguro y después recorrió la bella cortina de seda blanca; pero todavía una duda tenía en su mente ¿Por que el rey dijo que se tenía que ver fabuloso? La verdad no lo entendía. Miró su reloj eran las 5:43 PM y la fiesta comenzaría a las ocho, tenía tiempo para arreglarse bien y terminar con todo; primero se daría un baño. Se quitó la capa y su morral además del reloj los cuales los dejo sobre su escritorio en dónde tenía una pc portátil que tenía una luz verde chiquita que indicaba que ya estaba cargada totalmente, la desconectó no se entendía si tanto odiaba la tecnología porque por eso la gente ya no era tal cultural, auque no estaba en contra del avance el hombre, cada día se hacía la vida más fácil y deterioraba el ambiente, pensó¿que más faltaría? después en el futuro ¿algo que fuera por los humanos al baño? Sonrió ante sus tontos pensamientos.

Fue hacia el baño en dónde empezó a llenar la tina con agua tibia y le echo unos perfumes de rosas y jabones para que fuera haciendo espuma. Volvió hacia su habitación abrió su armario y sacó un traje negro lo acomodó en la cama después volvió a su armario pasa sacar una camisa blanca y por último un calzado negro. Se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no aplastar su vestuario empezó a quitarse la botas y después los pantalones y su camisa; sin duda se vería genial

Mientras tanto en un avión que estaba cerca de aterrizar en Inglaterra….

No entendía el porque ¿acaso con su vida que llevaba no le bastaba? Ahora sus "responsabilidades" lo estaban esperando, pero tal vez en su desdichada suerte tendría un poco de "aventura" podría ir de allá para acá, comer y tomar cosas frescas, respirar el aire sin smock, mandar a la servidumbre para todo, montando en caballo, no esperen regresen el disco ¿montando a caballo¿Aire fresco? Mejor ni pensar en ello, sin duda extrañaría los cines, restaurantes y centros comerciales. Suspiró, y se dejo caer pesadamente en el vidrio del avión; solamente deseaba que esa pesadilla terminara, pero él nunca pensó que en esa pesadilla… descubriría… que cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor

Continuará.

Notas¿Qué esperan para leer el siguiente capítulo¡Dejen sus reviews!!!

atte.: El ojiazul AnGeL SaNtOrY

Un fic… ¡Escrito por un HOMBRE¿Qué pasa cuando haces algo demasiado bien para alguien y este lo rechaza? Huuuuuy, eso arde ¿verdad, Shindou?

Yuki es un príncipe y Shu "su sirviente incondicional" ¿cumplirá con sus deseos? . Por que no dejas de jugar cuando creces… solo cambias de juguetes…

Las luces del cinturón abrochado se encendieron, ya iban a aterrizar y la voz de la azafata resonó en todo el avión.

Pasaron 15 minutos, él fue el último en salir a pesar de que viajaba en 1 clase, además nadie podía evitar no verlo, tomó su laptop que estaba en su estuche y salió del avión. Después se dirigió hacia unas estancias dónde solo entraba gente VIP, y fue hacia las bandas de recoger equipaje en dónde le entregaron su gran maleta negra y se la llevaron a su asiento; realmente estaba cansado; se sentó a esperar, que fueran por él, y lo llevaran hacia ese castillo que no pisaba desde hace 17 años (bien poquito tiempo); miró con sus ojos dorados su reloj, las 6 en punto.

Ya eran las 7:26 y Shuchi seguía en la tina¡se había quedado dormido! (experiencia personal) El sonido intenso de la puerta lo hizo reaccionar

-Shindou-san!!!! Shindou-san¡Abra la puerta¡Si no la voy a tirar!!!- Gritaba Alfred desde afuera – ¿sigue vivo?-

Shuichi se sobresalto y casi se ahoga, miró sus manos parecía abuelito ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? Se paró rápidamente y se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura para dirigirse hacia su habitación –Si, si, sigo vivo- Gritó sin abrir la puerta

-Esta en la décimo cuarta vez que vengo a ver que pasa, los invitados están llegando y el rey quiere verlo y el príncipe no tarda en llegar-

-Enseguida voy, solo me cambio y ya-

-¿No me diga que tomo un baño de 2 horas y media?

-No querrá saber la respuesta

Alfred suspiró resignado –Mejor... me voy, de se prisa-

-¡Alfred¡Por favor encárgate en lo que yo voy!!- Gritó Shuichi, no hubo repuesta, se quedó un momento parado… Esperen… ¿No debería estarse vistiendo? Tiró la toalla por ahí, y empezó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo que cuando se puso los pantalones del traje se cayó al piso se quedó ahí mientras se colocaba sus calcetines y sus zapatos. Se levantó del suelo y se miró al espejo de su tocador, tenía ahí una secadora la prendió y la uso, que bien que mal los perfumes de laaaaaaaaaargo baño quedaron impregnados en su cuerpo y en su largo y sedoso cabello, en especial ese olor a fresas que tanto lo caracterizaba; después de que se semi seco el cabello se peinó y se lo amarró como lo tenía en la mañana. Ya listo, tomó su saco y se dirigió hacia el pasillo. Empezó a correr hacia la habitación del rey.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Se oyó la voz agitada de Shuichi

-Adelante-

-Disculpe, es que…- Entró Shuichi y se quedó parado frente al rey,

-Magnifico- Fue interrumpido, -Así es como te quería ver-

-A... etto… -

-Solo era eso, puedes irte mi hijo se sentirá bien con la fiesta que arreglaste-

-Entonces… ¿le gusto todo?- Los ojos de Shu brillaban

-Fue mejor de lo que me imaginaba no podía esperar menos de ti- Y le sonrió

-Con permiso- Shuichi Salió de la habitación alagado, estas 3 semanas de ver lo arreglos para la fiesta habían dado resultado, sin duda al príncipe le agradaría.

Fue al salón y se le quedó viendo desde la cocina, los invitados parecía cómodos y alegres; la orquesta tocaba de maravilla y la comida era de un olor muy agradable, casi todo el salón se había llenado por completo miró su reloj 8: 20, buena hora; ya quería que el príncipe apareciera, quería conocer a la persona de la cual en rey hablaba maravillas como hijo, de la persona que todos los sirvientes viejos que estaban en contacto con él decían que era caprichoso, orgulloso y misterioso. Sin duda esperaba que le cayera bien y viceversa así tal vez podrían entablar una buena amistad (si como no).

-Chibi- Se oyó una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-A... Hiro que bueno que ya llegaste ¿y tu tía?- Dijo al verlo solo, Hiro vestía un traje beige con una camisa negra.

-Si, mmmm pues no pudo venir se sintió mal…-

-¿Está bien?- Pregunta preocupado

-Pues... si, pero yo le doy solo unos años más…-

-¡¡HIRO!! No digas eso-

Una voz de una camarera les llamo la atención –Este... Shindou-kun... ¿Nos daría permiso?-

Y en cuanto se fijo tenía una larga cola de espera que hacían los sirvientes que tenían charolas con bocadillos que esperaban salir de ahí.

- ¡Gomen!!- Y sonríe tontamente para después darles paso a los sirvientes ya que estaba estorbando en la salida

-Vamos, Hiro… Te llevo a nuestra mesa- Shu salió de la cocina junto con él cuando la fila de sirvientes terminó. Su mesa se localizaba hasta atrás ya que fue improvisada

-De verdad que trate de conseguir un mejor lugar- Dice Shu cuando llegaron a su estancia

-NO... Está bien aquí, así nadie nos ve…-

Siguieron platicando ya sentados, Shuichi se sentía más repuesto después de sus 2 horas de sueño en el baño.

¡¡Por fin!! Casi 6 horas de viaje, en un momento pensó que se quedaría sin espalda y ya había llegado al castillo, solo quería descansar. Entró junto con el chofer en la limosina¿Qué era ese ruido¿Y todos los otros coches? Hay no lo que faltaba: Una fiesta de bienvenida. Él se sentiría feliz con solo una cama y muchas almohadas…

-Disculpe... ¿Cuál será mi habitación? – Le pregunta al chofer

-Su estancia será la cuarta habitación de segundo piso- Y así acabó la "micro" conversación.

Se resigno, así que con su laptop en la mano entró al salón del castillo, que era la única puerta abierta.

En cuanto entró, toda la gente se paró para recibirlo mientras este se dirigía hacia el escenario, pero no sin antes fijarse en los arreglos perfeccionistas y demás que tenía esa fiesta "Definitivamente papá no hizo esto" Pensó, Mientras Hiro y Shu reían animadamente

-Si, esa vez ¡¡se te atoró el camarón!!!- Dice Shu

-Mira, Shu… Creo que debemos pararnos. Parece que ya llegó – Y se levanta, después Shuichi lo sigue, así se quedaron unos momentos en silencio esperando a que el rey o su hijo hablaran

-Na... Hiro... ¿puedes ver algo? Es que con toda la gente no veo nada- Y empezó a dar pequeños saltos

-Espera chibi-

Mientras tanto en el intento de escenario –Padre, tengo sueño-

-Eiri... no puedes dejarlos así diles algo-

-Hay... mejor tú…- Pero en respuesta recibió una mirada un tanto... Asesina

-Está bien- y así Eiri tomó el micrófono decidido a hablar

-Buenas noches… -

-Buenas- Le gente respondió animadamente, ese hijo del rey había causado sensación

-Mi nombre es… Uesugi Eiri. Es un placer tenerlos aquí. Gracias por venir….-

Su voz era tan... cautivadora pensó Shu quería verlo pero no podía, tal vez en el transcurso de la fiesta

-Espero que disfruten su estancia, yo me retiro a mis aposentos… Feliz noche- Y se bajó del escenario dejando a la gente pasmada ¿Cómo era posible que el anfitrión no estuviera en la fiesta?

Al igual que todos Shuchi se quedo sorprendido además se sintió indignado ¿rechazó su fiesta? Es como si un verso no tuviera rima, el mar se quedara sin sal… Sin duda le daría una explicación así que... sin decir más empezó a correr hacia el piso de la habitación de Yuki si no más recordaba, dejando a Hiro solo sin que se diera cuenta

Entró por fin, por fin una cama, estaba dispuesto a dormir y dormir cuando unos locos y fuertes golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención

-Se que está ahí ¡abra!-

-Hay pero por que tanto escándalo… - Y abrió la puerta bruscamente, para encontrar a un chico ¿pelirosa? Bajito y grandes ojos amatistas ¡O.O!? Le sorprendió mucho, pero lo que más le agradó era ese perfume que emanaba el pelirosa. Clavó su mirada dorada... De verdad ese chico era real, auque parecía estar enfadado

Shuichi no podía creer que alguien como él existiera… (NA: Las partes de "lindo" y guapo" etc... Las van a escribir Mia o Sofía mis hermanas ok, por que yo no) esos ojos de color dorado que al igual que él se clavaron en los suyos, mientras Eiri recupera la cordura – ¿No oíste mi pregunta¿Por que tanto escándalo?- Dijo y apartó su mirada de Shu, dando por terminado el "agradable" encuentro; este suspiró y... digamos que... empezó a hablar – ¡Rechazaste una fiesta en la cual me tardé 3 semanas!-

-¿Mmmm?- Eiri rió para sí, el joven pelirosa realmente se mostraba enojado, y eso le divirtió así que jugaría con él –A esa reunión no se le puede llamar fiesta-

-¡No tienes derecho a decir eso¿Por qué no te gustó?- Dijo Shuichi más molesto

-Digamos que es un... poco medieval, prefiero los bares, centros nocturnos etc.… ¿los conoces?-

-¡CLARO!!!! Oye si ¿crees que todavía prendemos fuego con piedras¡Estas equivocado!!-De verdad lo que tenía Eiri de guapo lo tenía de… ¿terco?

-Solo no me gusto, y ya. Fin de la discusión- Dijo y empezó a cerrar la puerta pero Shuichi lo impidió y se metió al cuarto con él

-¡Aun no hemos acabado!- Le gritó

-¡Si, así que largo!!- Estiró su brazo hacia la puerta y la señaló con el dedo índice para después bajarlo.

-No, no me voy hasta que me des una buena excusa- Y se cruzó de brazos

-Si no te parece la que te di pues ni modo- -¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir molestándome?

-Solo te pido que vuelvas a la fiesta-

-¡A mí nadie me manda! Y menos tu... Este... como te llames… ¿Y se puede saber quién eres?-

-Me llamo Shuchi – Iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido

-¿Y¿Me vas a decir que eres mi hermano perdido¿Mi verdadero padre?- Dijo en forma sarcástica

-NO, Si lo fuera créeme que con un hermano o hijo como tú ¡ni siquiera saldría a la luz!-

-Si, si como digas, ya dime quién demonios eres-

-Soy la mano derecha de tu padre-

-Hay... no lo puedo creer ¿tu eres Shindou? No entiendo porqué mi padre trabaja con niños-

-No, yo no soy un niño, y se comprueba ¡con la fiesta de hoy!!! Así que regresa-

Eiri ya se estaba colmando

-Solo eres un sirviente más importante que los otros, pero sigues siendo uno, y yo soy el príncipe, así que el que manda soy yo-

-¿Y eso que? Es de mal educación dejar a las personas así nada más-

-Hay… Ya¡ya déjame de molestar!!- Lo tomó de los hombros y lo recargó en la pared, esta acción hizo que Shu soltara un quejido –Oye ¿Qué te pasa?-

- pues ¿que me vas a dar a cambio si regreso?- Y se fue acercando hacia él, podían sentir sus alientos, sus miradas se cruzaron clavándose una con la otra pero seguía acercándose y cuanto Shuichi se dio cuenta de sus malas intenciones, lo apartó de sí con mucha fuerza –Ya entendí, mejor me voy... Maleducado- Y giró la perilla de la puerta –Así me gusta que me obedezcan- Dijo Eiri orgullosamente

Entonces Shu se paró antes de Salir y volteó a verlo –De hecho a un perro viejo no se le pueden enseñar trucos nuevos, al igual que a usted no se le pueden enseñar modales. Con permiso- y puso una sonrisa fingida

-Espera ¿Qué te has creído?-

Yuki le iba a reclamar pero Shuichi solo azotó la puerta.

Ese chiquillo se había atrevido a retarlo¿Qué se creía? tenía carácter, sin duda tendría mucho que hacer para domarlo, en parte le dio gusto saber que ya tenía algo en que entretenerse en su visita.

Salió enfadado, pero un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar que el rubio casi lo besaba¿Qué le estaba pasando? O más bien ¿Qué le pasó al príncipe? Respiró y se normalizó. Volvió a entrar al salón y en el camino hacia su mesa saludaba a las personas conocidas con las quién se cruzaba y al llegar se percató de que Hiro no estaba, y de que un vaso estaba servido con refresco del lado dónde so encontraba su amigo; pero decidió esperarlo. Se recargó pesadamente en el respaldo de su silla y cerró los ojos recordando…

-CHIBI!- Gritó Hiro, cuando Shu regresó a su mundo se dio cuenta de que Hiro ya estaba sentado.

-Gomen…-

-¿Se puede saber porque me dejaste así?-

-Es que tenía un asunto que arreglar-

-¿Cuál?-

-No... Es nada, mejor dime ¿Por qué no estabas aquí? – Trató de cambiar el tema

-mmmm pues tampoco es nada – Dijo arremedando

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?-

-Se muy bien que te enfadaste por que el "principito" rechazó esta fiesta -

Suspiró resignado -¿Soy tan…explícito?

-Solo un poco ¿y que te dijo?

-Que no le gustó la "reunión"-

-¿y? sabes que eres bueno

-Si, pero de nada sirve que a mí me guste, si no le gusta al anfitrión…-

-Shu. Ahora no pienses en eso, casi te da una crisis nerviosa en estos días, ahora solo relájate y respira, vamos no has comido-

Se pararon para dirigirse a la cocina principal.

Se terminó de poner su pijama después de haberse dado un corto baño, se metió a las sábanas de su cama para después recostarse boca abajo sobre las almohadas, recordando a esos ojos amatistas¿Qué se había creído ese niño? No, con él no se jugaba y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo.

A la mañana siguiente…

Sonó el despertador las 10:00, abrió sus ojos despacio, al parecer haberse desvelado no le había caído muy bien y todo ¿para que? Debería en vez de levantarse quedarse unas 2 horas más en su cama, pero como todos tenía responsabilidades que cumplir. Se levantó lentamente y apagó el despertador, se paró debía vestirse y bajar a desayunar con el rey además de entregarle ciertos papeles. Pero se acordó que ahora no iba a desayunar con el rey solo, si no también con su hijo, hay ese antipático, y pensar que la habitación de Yuki estaba junta de la suya… pero pues ni modo era su trabajo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había dormido magníficamente¿a que hora serían? No sabía, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que tenía hambre, mejor se daba prisa, se vestiría, desayunaría e iría a recorrer el castillo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomó unos papeles y después sacó de su escritorio un fólder en dónde los metió, después se dirigió hacia la puerta para dirigirse hacia el comedor principal…

Ahora si ya todo listo, "A comer" pensó; salió de su habitación encontrándose a quién menos esperaba ver… A cierto pelirosa que cargaba en sus brazos un fólder y que salía de la habitación de a lado de la suya, al parecer no era él, él único sorprendido, los 2 se encontraba mirándose sin decir nada. "Genial", pensó Shuchi "verlo para comenzar este lindo, hermoso y precioso día" Pensaba con mucho sarcasmo, suspiró resignado y empezó a caminar pasando de largo sin saludar a Eiri, era como si no estuviera ahí.

El rubio se molestó, Shuichi era solo un sirviente, su insolencia era muy grande.

-¡Espera!- Gritó Eiri haciendo que Shu se detuviera y volteara a verlo

-¿Me hablas a mí?- Y se señalo a el mismo con su dedo índice

-Pues a quién más, ni modo que las hable a las estatuas-

-Pues no lo sé eso depende de su psicología mental

-Te estás ganando mi odio a pulso….-

-Hay si lo que tú digas¿Qué pasa? Este… Eiri etc...-etc.… Al parecer a Shu le gustaba retar a las personas

-Te lo advierto niño, deja de tutearme, para ti yo soy "su majestad" –

-Hay está bien¿Qué pasa Su m-a-j-e-s-t-a-d?- Shuichi se estaba burlando rotundamente de él

-¿Qué acaso no entiendes?

-Ok, si no me necesita me dirijo al comedor, usted debería hacer lo mismo-

-Si tal vez así aclaremos junto con mi padre ciertas cosas-

Los 2 caminaba rápido Shuichi estaba en frente de Eiri, si no fuera porque no se acordaba muy bien del castillo sería Shuichi el que parecería que lo seguía.

Llegaron los 2 al comedor encontrando al rey sentado en su silla principal,

-Buenos días.- Saludo el rey, el pelirosa respondió con una sonrisa y el rubio simplemente no respondió; mientras ocupaban sus asientos Shu se sentó del lado derecho del rey, puso el fólder en el asiento que tenías a su lado vacío y Yuki pues... de lado contrario y la servidumbre les ponía los cubiertos.

-Que bueno que ya se conocen personalmente- Los 2 Voltearon a ver al rey

-Si, ya tuve el placer de conocerlo ¿verdad? Su majestad- Dijo Shuichi, Yuki solo le dirigía una mirada asesina –Pues que bueno que se lleven bien-

-Uuy, si no tiene idea, ya hasta somos amigos- En esos momentos ya habían llegado sus platos con frutas. Y Shu se lo empezó a comer muy animadamente, mientras el rubio bebía de su vaso de jugo de naranja

-Pues mejor, porque me gustaría recordarles que Shuichi es tú asistente personal… Eiri- Shu tragó duro, era verdad, "¡que bien, gracias Dios yo también te quiero!" Pensó, que más faltaría ¿Qué se atragantara con un pedazo de melón, sandía o piña?

-Padre, tal vez me puedas dar a alguien eficaz- Por fin hablo Eiri

-Pero... si él es uno de los mejores-

-Si él es uno de los mejores, no quiero ni pensar como son los peores-

-Si me permite, príncipe Eiri, no creo que sea bueno que juzgue a las personas sin conocerlas- Se defendió Shu

-Lo vez padre, te hablo a ti y me contesta él. Y yo quiero a alguien competente, de seguro quién lo crió no supo hacerle ver la realidad que solo es un SIMPLE y COMUN ciudadano. Si el hijo es así ya me imagino a sus padres, al fin de tal palo tal astilla- Yuki parecía estar ganando la batalla, pero no de una manera muy limpia, en el caso de Shu no era justo ni siquiera había podido disfrutar de la compañía de sus padres, fue criado por las sirvientas del castillo, Yuki no sabía que Shu hubiera querido una familia como la tenía él, con hermanos y padres.

-¡Eiri! No te permito que le hables así…- Pero fue interrumpido cuando el pelirosa se levantó de su asiento bajando la mirada y su cabello cubría sus ojos, seguido por la mirada de Eiri, tomó el fólder y se lo entregó al rey –Este es el informe semanal… Con permiso-

-Shu-chan, pero aún no has acabado- Le reprocha el rey

-No, gracias además ya se me quitó el hambre- Y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, en la cuál se repetía una y otra vez que él era feliz... de verdad era muy, muy feliz…. Se fue hacia su cama en dónde hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

-¡No tenías por que haber dicho eso! Shuichi se quedó sin padres por que cuando te fueron a dejar a Londres los asaltaron y fueron asesinados –

El rubio se sintió mal, tal vez fue muy duro con él, Shu lo único que quería era cariño, le extraño, él no solía preocuparse por los demás, y se preocupaba por un niño que lo conocía hacía a penas un día.

-Me escuchas ¡Eiri! Sabes que… No te mereces a alguien tan "incompetente" como él, mejor te mando a otro-

La verdad pasar todo el día con ese pelirosa no era mala idea. –No, padre, Shuichi está muy bien- Y se levantó. Cuando llegó hacia su habitación, le dirigió una mirada hacia la puerta dónde seguramente tras ella estaría Shuichi. Dudó, pero mejor lo haría tal vez paras sentirse un poco bien consigo mismo.

Tocó varias veces pero no había respuesta, giró la perilla y la habitación estaba abierta, entró y el aroma de Shu le llenó los sentidos, por lo que puedo observar era muy ordenado, todo estaba en perfecto orden y limpio, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era un libro que estaba en su escritorio. Al parecer… el autor era él mismo, y si ¿a Shuichi le gustaba como escribía?, pero no solo tenía ese libro si no el cuarto lleno de varios libros, revistas, etc.… Pero todo estaba en orden, además tenía una laptop estaba apagada pero al moverla se cayeron varias hojas, las recogió y eran canciones… Se dio cuenta de que según las hojas el autor era Shuichi. Pasó las hojas rápidamente y se encontró con una foto, al parecer era de su padre cargándolo y su madre cargando a un recién nacido, le dio vuelta y tenía algo escrito "Tú y Maiko son los mejores regalos de Dios y lo mejor que hemos hecho. Tus padres"

Respiró muy hondo ya se sentía mejor, pero su amplia sonrisa se tornó seria. El viento jugaba con sus largos cabellos rosas, definitivamente le hacía bien estar ahí. Shuichi estaba en una linda cabaña en lo alto de una colina, (un poco lejos del voluptuoso castillo) que había cuidado y mantenido en buen estado ya que según le habían dicho era de sus padres que fueron pobres pero buenas personas, la cabaña tenía solo 3 habitaciones, el comedor-sala, el dormitorio y el extenso baño. La parte más bonita era que en la habitación había un pequeño balcón que tenía una banca en dónde vivió varios atardeceres muy hermosos y en dónde escribió sus mejores canciones; le gustaba escribir poemas, canciones y a veces con los libros que leía una que otra idea loca de una historia.

Se paró de la banca y estaba dispuesto a volver al castillo, pero pensándolo bien no era muy buena idea, así que se volvió a sentar. Se sentía cansado, no había dormido muy bien, se recargó en el respaldo de la banca y solamente cerró los ojos esperando a que un poderoso sueño lo venciera….

¿Qué se creía? Ya eran las 4 de la tarde y ese chiquillo no aparecía ¿acoso tanto le había afectado su comentario? Había estado ya más de 4 horas sentado e inspeccionando el cuarto de Shuichi, lo único que le faltaba ver era su ropa interior, por lo que observaba sería muy interesante conocerlo, ya que no se había aburrido pero era alguien muy impaciente. Con trabajo se paró y se apoyo con sus manos en los antebrazos de la silla; si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña (o algo así) ¿Dónde se encontraría? Lo mejor era, hacerla de detective y empezar a buscar.

-¿No han visto a Shindou? – Preguntó en la cocina a… todos ¿los cocineros?

-Yo lo vi en los jardines-

-Estaba cerca de la alberca

-Los vi en el establo

Cada respuesta que le daban sonaba un poco... rara porque no conocía el castillo.

Entonces un mayordomo habló –Mr. Yuki, Shindou-san se encuentra en la casa de sus padres, en la colina cerca del castillo- Pero Alfred al ver la cara de what? De Eiri decidió llevarlo. Y en el transcurso del camino el rubio le pregunto a Alfred –Disculpe¿Cómo sabe lo del nombre de Yuki?-

-Hay Príncipe, llevo toda mi vida aquí, es normal que sepa todo- Alfred se paró

-Es ahí- Y señalo con su dedo una casa que a pesar de chica tenía cierto estilo.

Habían caminado como unos 20 minutos, le dolían un poco las piernas. –Mejor lo dejo solo, con permiso- Y así fue, pero vio como el príncipe se dirigía hacia dónde estaba Shu.

La puerta estaba emparejada, así que con mucho cuidado decidió entrar, buscó con la vista a su objetivo, pero no halló nada, tanto caminar ¿y nada? Así que escuchó que tarareaban una canción, ahora si que, pues siguió la voz…

El pelirosa cantaba alegremente, ya se sentía muchísimo mejor, y descansado, lo bueno era que ese día no había trabajo al menos no para él. De pronto sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro lo cuál le hizo voltear rápidamente y encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que parecían comerlo con la mirada. -¿Qué tu no te cansas de molestarme?- Dijo molesto, y trató de pararse pero Yuki lo volvió a sentar y hasta Shu podría jurar que Yuki le respondió con una voz provocativa –Que… no entiendes, que el "perro" persigue al "gatito"- y se sentó de lado de él en la banca, estaba dispuesto a hablar y no se iba a ir hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Notas¡GRACIAS¡GRACIAS!!!! Por todos sus comentarios, son muy bien recibidos; por ahora no los puedo contestar... (Biru) pero de verdad a todas muchas gracias, lo continuaré lo más pronto posible por si tienen dudas o comentarios escríbanme a mi mail: El ojiazul AnGeL SaNtOrY


End file.
